Monotard
Monotard was Novo Nordisk's Euro brand name for their U100 lente-type insulinPrescribing Novo InsulinsInformation on Monotard From NovoMerck Manual Definition of Lente Insulin which is intermediate-acting. As of early 2006, this insulin was discontinuedPhoto of Monotard InsulinDiabetes UK Monotard/Ultratard Discontinued. It was known as Novolin LUS-FDA-Novolin L Discontinuation Notice-2003IDDT International-Discontinuation of Novolin L in North America; Eli Lilly made a comparable product, Humulin L, discontinued in the EU/UK in July 2004Discontinuation of Humulin L July 2004, also discontinued in North America in July 2005Lilly EU/UK Product Sheet & Time Activity ProfilesUS-FDA-Humulin L Discontinuation Notice. Lilly's version of the insulin was also known as Umuline Zinc Compose, Humulina L and Humuline Long. Like all Lente insulinsEMEA Scientific Discussion-Monotard, regardless of species or strength, Monotard was a suspension of crystalline (ultralente) and amorphous (semilente) insulin in a ratio of 7 crystalline parts to 3 amorphous parts. What Lente Is Not No Lente-type insulin regardless of species can contain any NPH/isophane insulinCombining Lente-type Insulins with Phenol-Preserved Insulins or any R/Neutral insulinLente Zinc Suspension Causes Loss Of R/Neutral Short-Acting EffectAvailability of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin in Mixed Preparations of Crystalline (Lente) & Ultralente GE Insulins-Clinical Therapeutics-1991. Both are chemically impossible: the phenol preservative present in NPH/isophane alters the action of Lente-type insulins, creating a mixture with an approximate action of R/NeutralLente-Type Insulins & NPH/Isophane Insulins-A Bad Combination. The zinc suspension of Lente-type insulin binds R/Neutral, causing the short-acting insulin to slow, losing its short-acting effectIntermediate-Acting Insulin Preparations: NPH (Isophane) & Lente--Diabetes Care-1980 Note: in 1980 there was only beef Lente insulin--no pork or r-DNA/GE/GM Lente types.Absorption Kinetics & Action Profiles-Single Subcutaneous Administration of Human Soluble (R/Neutral) & Lente Insulin-Diabetes Care-1987Resource Guide 2005-American Diabetes Association. Combining Lente Family Insulins Insulin manufacturersInsulin Producers vs Doctors Re:Combining R/Neutral & Lente-type Insulins indicate that R/neutral and semilente, Lente, ultralente insulins are able to be combined in the same syringe, but only just before injection. In pre-filled syringes, the zinc suspension of the Lente-type insulins binds the R/neutral, causing it to lose its short-acting effect. Various studies have documented this, and some doctors advise against using R/neutral in the same syringe with the Lente family of insulinsAvailability of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin in Mixed Preparations of Crystalline (Lente) & Ultralente GE Insulins-Clinical Therapeutics-1991Absorption Kinetics & Action Profiles-Single Subcutaneous Administration of Human Soluble (R/Neutral) & Lente Insulin-Diabetes Care-1987Delayed Onset of Action of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin After Premixing With Lente Insulin Diabetes Research & Clinical Practice-1983RxEd.org-Insulin Therapy-Mixing Precautions. The Novo insulins, Ultratard and Monotard, were available slightly longer in EuropeMonotard Discontinuation Notice July 2005. From the announcement: Monotard and Ultratard will not be available in the UK after February 2006. The discontinuation of these insulins was initially announced in September 2004. Initially the discontinuation was scheduled for February 2006, however this date has now been brought forward to October 2005. References More Information *Converting a Diabetic Pet from a Human Lente Insulin Preparation to Caninsulin *No More Humulin Lente-What Do We Use? *NACDS-Insulin Chart-Page 2 *Insulin therapy for dogs and cats-Dowling-Canadian Veterinary Journal-September 1995 A discussion of Lente insulins. Category:Insulins Category:Lente Category:intermediate-acting Category:Novo Nordisk Category:r-DNA/GE/GM Category:Intravenous use NO Category:Methylparaben Category:Zinc Category:Acetate Category:Content